Break the Cutie
by SSBFreak
Summary: Everyone has their breaking point; even the nicest of people. And when that point is reached, no one is safe...


"What do you mean 'killed'?"

Geese Howard didn't like what he heard from Ripper and Hopper. His two loyal hitmen had literally just returned to Geese's organization after a mission he had sent them on with Billy Kane, Geese's even more-loyal bodyguard. However, Ripper and Hopper had returned without Billy, and the two men looked real roughed up. Even if they hadn't told Geese what happened, he may have been able to guess.

"We apologize, sir. We honestly should have seen it coming." Ripper shook his head. "It was a set-up and it became an ambush. Yamazaki was ready for us."

"It was just him! How could he have gotten the better of ALL of you at once?!" Geese demanded.

"He took us out one at a time, sir." Hopper supplied. "He put Ripper and I out of commission without Billy noticing."

Geese paused. "What about Mr. Big?" He asked.

"From what we gather, Mr. Big deserted Billy and left him to face Yamazaki alone." Ripper said. "By the time we found Billy, he was already dead."

The news finally seemed to hit Geese. His loyal bodyguard, a man that had been in his employ for as long as he could remember, was dead. Geese would never admit it, but he valued Billy's employ far more than he let on. Billy had shown that he could take almost anything that was thrown at him, even a severe beating at the hands of Iori Yagami.

However, the dangerous and psychotic lunatic named Ryuji Yamazaki had proven to be one of the most-dangerous men in the world. Billy had managed to keep Yamazaki in check for a number of years, but to be honest, Geese had a feeling he should have seen it coming that the yakuza would eventually snap completely. And apparently, Billy had paid for this treachery with his life.

"How did he die?" Geese asked.

"He had multiple stab wounds all over his torso and his throat had been torn out." Ripper explained. "We just don't know if that happened before or after he died of his wounds."

"Yeah. If he was still alive when that happened, that would have really hurt." Hopper agreed.

Geese appeared to be in deep thought. From the sounds of things, Billy died horribly. Yamazaki was known for his ruthlessness and was likely holding a grudge. He might have just killed Billy because he simply felt like it.

"What do we do, sir?" Ripper asked.

Geese looked up. "Tell everyone who works in this building to keep their eyes open. If they see Yamazaki, he is to be executed on sight." He said. "He crossed the line here, and I want to make sure he pays for it."

"What about Mr. Big?"

"Label him as a traitor. He abandoned Billy and left him for dead." Geese replied. "If he shows his face here again, kill him. Don't bother going to look for him, though. Yamazaki is the main one to worry about."

Ripper and Hopper nodded and turned to leave Geese's office. However, as they were leaving, Geese stopped them.

"Hold it. Before you go, I need to ask." Geese said. "Does Billy's sister know about his death?"

"Not as far as we know, sir." Hopper said.

"Good. Try and keep it that way." Geese said.

The two hitmen nodded and left the office, leaving Geese alone at his desk. Once he was alone, Geese turned in his chair to look out the window of his office, gazing out at the view of Southtown. It was night out and all of the buildings in the city were lit up brightly.

Billy, for years on end, had proved to be the best person Geese ever had work for him. Billy did whatever Geese told him to with no questions asked, and his skills as a fighter helped him become capable of pulling off almost-impossible odds.

Geese sighed. Billy's loss would be a devastating blow to the company as a whole, but if there was anything Geese knew about managing his organization, it was how to recover from a bad blow. It would take a while to find someone to replace Billy, but it would have to be done eventually. The loss was tough, but Geese needed to move on.

A couple of hours passed and Geese continued to do his job, working on some paperwork and scanning his employees to see if any of them were capable of replacing Billy. Needless to say, he wasn't having a lot of luck.

Suddenly, the lights in the office went out. Geese, take by surprise, looked around with a confused expression. If the lights were off in his office, that meant they were off in his entire building. Turning to look out his window again, Geese saw that the entire city was still lit up in the night sky.

Now even more confused, Geese turned to his intercom and pressed a button on it. "Marley, the lights are off in the building, but they're still on around the city." Geese explained. "Check and see if there's a blown fuse."

"Yes, sir." A voice said. "I'll be sure to…Hold on, sir. Someone's coming…"

"An intruder…They must have cut the power to the building…Stop them!" Geese ordered.

"Of course, sir." The voice said before he was heard talking to someone in the background.

After a few seconds, sounds of a struggle were heard over the intercom. A few seconds more and the sounds of Geese's worker screaming in pain were heard.

"Marley's down! Kill the intruder!" Another voice was heard.

Geese heard some more of his men screaming in pain. Geese quickly released the intercom and pressed a different frequency.

"Attention, everyone! There's an intruder in the building and they're extremely dangerous!" Geese said. "Whoever it is, they're killing the others! It's likely Yamazaki!"

Geese sat in his office, knowing that there was no way out except through the lobby, and if this intruder was coming through the building, they were tearing their way through the lobby and everything else. The only thing Geese could do at this point was hope his men could take down the intruder.

Several minutes passed, although it felt like several hours. The sounds of gunfire were getting louder and louder, meaning that the intruder was getting closer. Geese narrowed his eyes as he waited patiently. He was a far more-capable fighter than anyone else in his employ, so he was confident that he could take the intruder on.

Suddenly, the sounds of the chaos died down. Geese waited in silence for a few seconds, still in pitch black. Since his eyes had now adjusted to the darkness, he watched his door intently, waiting for it to open.

After several agonizing moments, the door opened, revealing Ripper and Hopper. Geese looked visibly relieved. "I take it you managed to kill the intruder?" He asked.

Neither of the hitmen answered. They simply fell forward and landed flat on their faces, revealing that they were already dead. This made Geese stand up in surprise as he stared at the doorway, where a new figure was standing. All Geese could make out of the new figure was that they were wearing a dress.

The new figure stepped into the light, revealing a blonde woman with a red dress. She was covered in blood and was holding a bloody knife in her hand. Blood dripped from both the knife and the woman.

Geese's eyes widened, recognizing the woman. "L-Lilly?" He asked.

"Hello, Geese." The woman hissed.

Indeed, it was Billy Kane's younger sister. Her fiery gaze had a look of pure hatred in her eyes, one that she was never seen with before. Geese had a feeling that he knew why she was so angry.

"You…You killed my men?" Geese asked.

"You sent my brother to his death." Lilly said, eyes narrowed. "You DARED to send Billy to his death after everything he did for you."

"Lilly, he was ambushed!" Geese insisted. "I didn't know he would get himself killed out there!"

Lilly sprang forward, jamming her knife into Geese's desk. Blood dripped from the knife, her arm and her hair as she leaned over the desk, creating bloodstains in the wood. "Stop your excuses!" She roared. "You were a father to him and you still sent him to negotiate with a madman!"

Geese's eyes widened in remembrance at the word madman. "You…You should be going after Yamazaki! Or Mr. Big! Yamazaki was the one who ambushed and killed him! Mr. Big left him for dead!" He said.

Lilly leaned further over the desk and gave a twisted smirk. "I know. I already paid them a visit." She hissed. "Do you want to talk to them?"

Geese paused, then tried talking his way out of his predicament. "Lilly, you can't kill me." He said. "I know you. Billy wouldn't want you to-"

"Don't you DARE say his name again!" Lilly said, yanking the knife out of the desk and spinning it in her hand to hold it in a different position. "You are a cruel, heartless, unforgiving, murderous son of a viper…You deserve death far more than anyone else in the city." She tilted her head to gaze at Geese. Her cheerful, life-filled eyes now looked devoid of life and any emotion. "Billy thought the world of you. He always did whatever you told him to. And yet, after all these years or his loyalty, you send him to face a homicidal maniac with nothing but expendable thugs as backup."

Geese held his breath. The knife in Lilly's hand was getting dangerously close to his face.

"However…" Lilly said as she retracted the knife. "You're right. I don't think Billy would approve of me killing you like this."

"So…You're going to spare me?" Geese asked.

Lilly's eye started twitching as she gave another smirk.

"No."

Lilly lunged over the desk, knife over her head.

**(Later…)**

Lilly, covered in blood and holding a filthy knife, left Geese's building, walking past the many bodies of the thugs she killed in order to get to Geese. She paid them no mind and simply walked out of the building and into a nearby alley of Southtown. The streets around the tower were empty, but the first person to arrive on the scene would be able to smell the putrid stench of death from miles away.

"I…I did it, Billy…They're dead." Lilly whispered to herself. "They're all dead…"

Lilly formed a twisted, dark smile as she walked alone into the night. Her job was done, Billy had been avenged and she had single-handedly killed everyone even remotely responsible.

But Lilly realized something as her eye twitched and her twisted smile turned into a dark and maniacal grin.

…Revenge felt so GOOD…

END


End file.
